Blank Page
by Crevan
Summary: House needs to make changes in his life but life at PPTH won't let him. This is my first FF, so be easy. I'm no good at working this site either so if you notice mistakes, I'll try and make sure they won't be there next time. Rated:K  T just to be safe.
1. The Letter

**Blank Page**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, just borrowing them for a bit.**

House sat at his desk, staring at the blank page in front of him wondering how he was supposed to write what he had to write.

How was he supposed to tell Cuddy and everyone at PPTH that he was leaving for good. That he needed change and that meant leaving a place where all his recent life was, up root himself and make a new life in a place where he thought he'd fit in.

_"PPTH.."_

No. That didn't seem right. Too, formal.

_"Cuddy and Ducklings"_

No too childish, though he had to chuckle at that one.

_"My dear friends..."_

House laughed at that one. Cuddy wouldn't believe it if he wrote something sappy like that. He's never been open and sappy and sugar and spice and everything nice. Never. Ever. At least in front of other people.

House sat back in his chair thinking about the past years of working for PPTH. How he had made close friends, weither he openly admitted it or not they had become friends. As hard as he tried in the past, as annoying as he got. As much of an ass he could be. They were always there for him. They stood by him through thick and thin.

House didn't want to think of the past at PPTH too much. If he was honest with himself, it hurt a little to leave. Ok, it hurt alot. Not that he would ever admit that. No way, not the infamous Gregory House!

[Letter. Got to write it. Must be done tonight. I have to leave for the red eye flight. Lied to cuddy and told her that I'm taking a trip. She won't find out until she checks her desk in the morning. Letter, got to write it.

[This is Lisa Cuddy, if I'm not open and strait with her, she'll call me on it. She'd search the ends of the earth for me, just to kick my ass and set the situation strait. I better do this right for once.

[Damn it! Work brain, work!

House started spinning around in his chair trying to get the creative juices flowing. Putting his feet up on the chair and spinning around like a child trying to amuse themselves temporarly. he stopped looked at the peice of paper and shrugged.

[couldn't hurt to just be frank and honest for once.

_"Cuddy,_

_This might come as a suprise to you..."_

Of course once insperation hit him, he got interuppted. He saw Cuddy running down the hall to her office and heard her door slam. He crumbled up the paper and got a fresh blank sheet.

[What the hell? better go see what's going on.

House got up and went to go see what was going on with Cuddy. When he reached her office he saw that her lights were off and her chair was now facing opposite of her office door. House walked right in, as usual.

"Hey, I was trying to have a cat nap. what's up with the PMS?" House joked.

Lisa Cuddy turned around and faced him with tears running down her cheaks, mascara running everywhere and blood all over her.

[Oh shit!

"Crap" House said and rushed over to her and held her close and let her cry everything out on his shoulder.

To Be Continued...


	2. Cuddy's Night

**Blank Page**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Just borrowing them for a bit.**

Chapter 2: Cuddy's Night

It was 8pm, she really needed to get home before she ended up spending another all nighter here at PPTH again. She needed to spend a little time on herself and not worry about work. House usually makes that impossible, but lately he's been...well, not House.

_**No, I will NOT worry about House. I will get my butt home and have a nice bubble bath and relax!**_

Cuddy packed up her things, grabbed her coat and headed out. On the way out she noticed House at his desk writing. She shook her head and made a beeline for the elevator before House spotted her.

As she opened the door to the parking bay, she noticed a young dog, just standing there looking at her.

"Hi fella, what are you doing down here?" Cuddy asked as her petted the dog and kept on walking.

The dog followed her to her car and whimpered at her to take him home.

"Sorry pal, no can do. If you're still here in the morning though, I'll get you some help." Cuddy said and put her bags in the back seat. When she turned around to close the door, the dog was gone.

_**Good. I hope that poor thing goes home. I'll be busy enough tomorrow.**_

Cuddy slams her car door shut, does up her seat belt, and drives off. She was in a hurry to get home, so she sped up a little in the garage to get out.

Just as she made the last turn, before she could hit her brakes, the dog appeared in front of her.

"Noooo!" Cuddy screamed as she slammed on her brakes, but it was too late as she heard a thud and a yelp...then nothing.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Cuddy said scared as she got out and ran around to see if the dog was still alive. When she got to the dog and kneeled down to see him, he was very much dead, as his blood was everywhere.

"Oh my god!" Cuddy said and started crying, her mascara running all over her face.

"Dr. Cuddy?" The parking security man named Frank ran over to make sure she was ok.

"I'm okay Frank, but the poor dog...he...he...just stood there. I couldn't stop..." Cuddy said around her sobs.

"Don't worry Dr. Cuddy. I'll call animal control. You'll have to stay on premises though." Frank said.

Cuddy nodded as she stood up. "I'll be in my office" she said as she looked down at the dog's blood all over herself.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine Dr. Cuddy" Frank tried to easy her hurt. She smiled at his effort but she was still crying out as she ran upstairs to her office.

"I can't believe this! Oh my god!" she muttered over and over as she ran up to her office. She meant to be quiet but her door slammed on the way inside.

All the blood brought back flashbacks of another lost souls blood all over her. That of which she still had nightmare's about.

_**Am I comparing Greg to a dog now? I am seriously messed up right now.**_

Lisa Cuddy shook her head and fell down to her chair and cried more, making sure she faced the opposite way of her door. All she needed was someone walking in on this mess!

"Hey, I was trying to have a cat nap. what's up with the PMS?" House joked.

Cuddy turned to face House and looked into his friendly face and that just made it worse. Lisa started crying harder.

"Crap!" House said

House ran over to her, well as good as he could run with his bum leg. He hugged her and tried to sooth her with words he probably didn't even know he was saying.

"I...I...Hit him. Couldn't stop..." Lisa said around her sobs.

"Hit? Who? When? Where?" house said looking into her eyes and still holding onto her.

"The dumb dog in the parking lot!" she wailed out with a sob.

"A dog? All this over that dumb mutt that bug everyone?" House said chuckling at the situation. Lisa looked up at him angry.

"HOUSE! He's an innocent animal, and I just _KILLED_ him!" Lisa said crying as she spoke.

"That dog has gotten hit _THREE _times down there in the past year. He's a dumb dog and should have known better then to come back. Don't worry Cuddy, he's probably happy up in that doggy house up in the sky" House said trying not to laugh.

"Leave me alone. I want to just be alone. I don't need your childish behavior right now" Cuddy said pushing him away. House shrugged and walked over to the door.

"If you hit something with an IQ around 30, let me know. I've always wanted to do C.P.R on Paris Hilton" House joked with a smile.

Cuddy threw her coffee mug that she left on her desk at him. It missed and shattered on the floor.

"Damn it!" Cuddy said and sighed not caring about the coffee mug right now.

House walked back to his office with a smile.


End file.
